The Forgotten Ones
by austriandummie
Summary: Was ihr zunächst als Gabe scheint, entpuppt sich als mehr eine Art des Seins. Ruby Waters, Phil Thomas, Zach Canary und Nora Thorne erfahren, dass sie unwissentlich Magier sind. Gemeinsam mit ihren Tutoren sollen sie nun die verpassten Schuljahre in Hogwarts nachlernen, was natürlich nicht immer ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab ist.


Mit einem selbstgefälligem Lächeln teleportierte sich die Rothaarige wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie hatte eine schwere, braune Tasche bei sich, einzelne Geldscheine machten sich davon selbstständig und fielen zu Boden. „Fette Beute heute, Rufus," sagte sie und kraulte ihren kleinen Golden Retriever, der anscheinend wusste, dass das etwas Gutes heißen sollte, da er vor Glück aufheulte und Ruby vor lauter Freunde mit einer gigantischen Schicht Sabber beglückte.

Ruby stellte die Tasche auf ihr kleines Bett in der Ecke und ließ sich daneben fallen, nur um mit ihrem Kopf an der Wand dahinter aufzuprallen. Sich wieder aufsetzend strich sie über die pochende Stelle auf ihrem Kopf und drückte die Augen zusammen. So schön und gut, und einfach noch dazu, das alles hier war, eigentlich fühlte sie sich dabei nicht sehr wohl, einfach das Geld aus der Bank zu stehlen. Sie machte sich oft Gedanken um dessen Besitzer, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass die ihr Geld ohnehin wieder zurückbekommen würden. Da konnte sie sich austoben, wie sie wollte, der Staat würde es ihr unwissentlich gönnen.

Sie kam noch dazu aus sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen – noch bevor sie laufen konnte verstarb ihre Mutter, und ihr Vater verschwand spurlos ein paar Wochen später. Ihre Tante, ihr Onkel und deren zwei Töchter und Sohn nahmen sie herzlich auf und kümmerten sich reizend um sie, jedoch hatten sie schon zu fünft zu wenig Geld gehabt und mit dem neuen Familienmitglied verbesserte sich ihre Situation nicht unbedingt. Nach ihren kleinen „Ausflügen" in die Bank machte sie sich meist gleich darauf auf den Weg zu ihrer Familie, um ihnen in einem anonymen Umschlag etwas Geld zukommen zu lassen. Ziemlich kurz darauf meldeten sie sich dann bei Ruby und konnten ihr Glück gar nicht glauben – wer denn so gütig war mit ihnen.

_Zum Glück verfolgen sie die Nachrichten kaum,_ dachte sich das rothaarige Mädchen, _sonst wären ihnen die spurlosen Tresorräumungen schon lange aufgefallen und dass sie im unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit ihrem Geldfluss standen._ Aber was sollte man denn machen? Natürlich arbeitete sie 20 Stunden am Wochenende und nebenbei studierte sie auf Vollzeit Anglistik und Englische Literatur. Das alles in London. Dass die Preise dort nicht gerade die niedrigsten waren, war ihr von Anfang an klar, aber London war seit sie ein kleines Kind war immer schon die Stadt gewesen, in die sie unbedingt einmal leben wollte, und mit diesem unglaublichen und magischen Trick einfach von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu teleportieren konnte sie ihre Träume verwirklichen.

Das erste Mal, dass sie es geschafft hatte, von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu gelangen, war, wie sie sich ein Bein gebrochen hatte und nicht nach Hause humpeln wollte. Für den Bus hatte sie kein Geld gehabt und Auto hatten sie in der Familie nie gehabt. Ruby konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie stark sie sich gewünscht hatte, zu Hause zu sein, und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, wie sie vor ihrer Haustüre stand – ohne auch nur einen Schritt gemacht zu haben.

Natürlich hatte sie das ihrer Familie erzählt, aber die hatten nur geschmunzelt und gesagt, dass das nicht möglich sei und sie vielleicht einfach nur ein Blackout hatte. Selbst sie hatte daran geglaubt, aber als sie es am nächsten Tag abermals schaffte, waren alle Zweifel wie wegegefegt und sie nahm einfach zur Kenntnis, dass sie diese besondere Kraft hatte. In der Schule, damals war Ruby etwa 12 Jahre alt, hatte sie Bücher und Bücher darüber gelesen, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie eben diese Kraft hatte. Und nachdem nicht einmal ihre Familie sie damals ernst genommen hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, die Sache so weit wie möglich zu vertuschen und es weiter zu erforschen.

Das weiteste, wohin sie gekommen war, war Russland, das war schon ganz weit weg, und einmal hatte sie einen Zwischenstopp in Estland machen müssen, da ihr die Luft ausgegangen war. Und als sie älter geworden war, kam ihr die Idee, sich somit das nötige Geld zu besorgen, das sie für die Universität brauchen würde. Dazu ging sie öfters bei der Bank vorbei, versuchte immer einen guten Blick auf den Tresor zu bekommen und allein mit ihrer Willenskraft hatte sie es dann von zuhause aus geschafft, in den Tresor hinein zu teleportieren und genug Geld fürs erste mitzunehmen. Weder die Polizei noch die Bank konnte sich erklären, wie das Geld von einen Tag auf den anderen einfach verschwand, ohne jeglichen Fingerabdrücke, oder Einbruchsspuren. Es war ihnen einfach unerklärbar. Ruby fand es eigentlich ganz amüsant, wenn sie am nächsten Tag in der „_Times_" wieder von einem mystischen Bankeinbruch las.

Die Rothaarige kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie morgen wieder in der Zeitung bringen würden, stülpte sich ihren Pyjama über und wusch sich ihr Gesicht. Sie starrte sich eine Zeit lang einfach nur in dem Spiegel an und fragte sich, wo sie wohl im Moment wäre, wenn sie das alles nicht konnte. Sie würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Slums leben, oder überhaupt noch bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel. Mit 100%iger Wahrscheinlich würde es ihr jedoch um einiges schlechter ergehen, als jetzt gerade.

Sie drehte das Licht ab und ließ sich auf die orange Couch fallen, zappte eine Weile durch die Kanäle, schaute sich die Nachrichten an – nichts außergewöhnliches war in der Welt los, und schleppte sich dann müde und träge ins Bett. Sie stellte den Wecker noch auf 8:00 Uhr ein und haute sich dann aufs Ohr.

Der Wecker klingelte laut und fröhlich, weniger glücklich darüber, dass es Aufstehenszeit war, war Ruby, als auch Rufus, der seinen Kopf in die Höhe streckte und dann zu seiner Herrin gelaufen kam und ihr einen Morgenschmatz verpasste. Mürrisch schob sie dunkelblau-weiß gestreifte Decke von sich und stellte den Wecker aus. Samstag. Während andere Menschen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch schliefen, ihr Wochenende genießten oder von einem Hangover auskurierten, durfte sie sich in Schale werfen und auf dem Flughafen die verschiedensten Menschen auf den richtigen Weg leiten. Oft hatte sie schon daran gedacht, ihren Job zu schmeißen und einfach nur noch das Geld von der Bank zu nehmen, aber irgendwie dachte sie, dass sie das moralisch nicht vertreten könne. Wenn sie sich schon dieses Leben ausgesucht hatte, musste sie es sich (wenn auch nur zum Teil) selbst erarbeiten.

In ihren abgetragenen bleichrosa Morgenmantel gehüllt nahm stellte sie die Kaffeemaschine an, die sofort zum Pfeifen und Dampfen anfing. Sie öffnete das kleine Fenster, das hinab auf den Innenhof des aus Backsteinen gebauten Wohnhauses blickte, um etwas Frischluft zu bekommen. Rufus hatte sich wartend neben sie gestellt, sein Schwanz vor Vorfreude auf sein Essen fröhlich wedelnd. Nach einer Minute erbamte sich die junge Frau und zog aus dem Schrank über der Kaffeemaschine eine Dose Futter hervor, die sie dann in seinen Topf stülpte. Der Hund, der es kaum erwarten konnte, endlich Futter zu bekommen versuchte sich zwischen ihre Hand und dem Futter zu drängen, wobei ihn Ruby gekonnt auf die Seite drängte. Mittendessen pfiff die Kaffeemaschine schrill, was für die Rothaarige bedeutete, dass ihr Lebenselixier fertig war.

Sie ließ den Hund an sein Essen und stellte die pfeifende Maschine ab, was eine plötzliche, angenehme Stille veranlasste, in der man nur das Schmatzen Rufus' und das Geräusch von dem Eingießen von Kaffee in die Tasse hörte. Draußen war noch alles still. Sie setzte die Tasse auf den kleinen Holztisch ab, holte Kekse, Toast, Schinken und Käse heraus, und nahm gelassen das Essen zu sich, während sie eifrig aus der ½-Liter-Tasse Kaffee schlürfte. Damit fertig, räumte sie die Reste weg, holte die Stewardess-ähnliche Uniform, bestehend aus einem schwarzen Pencil-Rock, weißem Hemd, dunkelblauem Blazer, weißen Strümpfen und roter Krawatte heraus. Sie zog sich alles in gekonnter Schnelle über, malte sich noch eine schöne Maske (das ist das, was die anderen Leute als Make-up bezeichnen würden, aber Ruby sah das ganze eher als Maske an) auf ihr Gesicht und band sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz.

Dann schlüpfte sie in die schwarzen Pumps, griff sich ihre Autoschlüssel, schloss das Fenster, gab Rufus einen Kuss und sperrte dann ihr Apartment hinter sich zu. Hastig stieg sie in den Aufzug, fuhr die 15 Stockwerke abwärts, stieg aus, nahm die erste Tür links, stieg etwa 20 Treppen hinunter, lief an einer Reihe Autos vorbei, und kam schlussendlich zu ihrem grünen Mini One. Mit einem kleinen _Beep_ öffnete sie das Auto, stieg hinein und parkte aus. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits **8:43** Uhr war – 17 Minuten bevor ihre Arbeit anfing. Sie fuhr die kleine Rampe aufwärts und eine Linkskurve, in der ihr ein deutlich zu schneller Audi entgegen kam. Kurz schimpfte sie über ihn, raste dann aber mindestens genauso schnell, wenn nicht sogar noch schneller auf den Ausgang zu.

Das gegenseitige Hupen der anderen Autofahrer steckte sie mit einem süßlichen Lachen weg, drehte das gerade im BBC1 Radio laufende Lied _Bye Bye Bye_ von _N' Sync_, eines ihrer aktuellen Lieblingssongs, noch eine kleine Spur lauter und sang lauthals mit. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte sie auch schon die M4 bis zu der Abbiegestelle hinter sich gebracht, und bog links Richtung dem Flughafen ein, den sie innerhalb von zwei Minuten erreicht hatte. **8:59**. Na herrlich!

Ihr Parkticket aus ihrer Tasche hervorkramend lenkte sie das Auto bei der zweiten Einfahrt zu Parkplatz 3 und stellte sich hinter dem roten Fiat – wohl Kathryns Auto. Sie hupte einmal und winkte der Blondhaarigen vor sich enthusiastisch zu. Diese drehte sich um schaute Ruby streng an. Nur war es nicht Kathryn, es war die alte Mrs. Chocks, die beim Tesco gegenüber der Check-In Lounge arbeitete. Ruby beschloss es locker wegzustecken und grinste umso breiter.

Nachdem sich der rote Fiat endlich hinter den Schranken geschaffte hatte, schob auch Ruby das Ticket hinein, zog es heraus und parkte sich in der Reihe B auf Parkplatz Nummer 54 ein. Mit einem _Beep_ schloss sie wieder das Auto ab und stöckelte mit den schwarzen Pumps den Gehsteig entlang, über den Zebrastreifen und hinein in die Abflugs-Halle. Dort traf sie gleich auf die nächste mürrische alte Frau, Mrs. Perkins, ihre Vorgesetzte, die ihre beiden Armen vor der großen Brust verschränkt hatte. Wie immer, trug sie einen minimalistischen Dutt und ihre rote Brille, die auf ihrer Nasenspitze saß. Die stämmige Figur starrte mit zusammengezwickten Augen auf die Rothaarige, die ihr, locker und lässig entgegen kam.

„'tschulgiden Sie, Mrs. Perkins, stand im Stau," trällerte sie und wollte schon an ihr vorbeigehen, als sie fest an ihrem linken Arm umklammert wurde. Von ihrem schnellen Tempo plötzlich gestoppt, knickte die junge Frau fast um und rette sich gerade noch, in dem sie sich an der Schulter von Perkins anhielt. Diese kniff Rubys Arm noch ein bisschen stärker und senkte ihren gigantischen Kopf, sodass sich die beiden Nasenspitzen fast trafen.

„Ich dulde Ihre andauernde Unpünktlichkeit nicht, Miss Waters. Und wenn ich Sie noch einmal erwischen sollte," nun zog sie (sofern es das noch ging) die Rothaarige noch näher an sich ran, „dann sind sie _draußen_! Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Ruby nickte, mehr genervt, als beängstigt.

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich stand im Stau." Somit ließ Perkins sie gehen und schaute ihre Zähneknirschend hinterher. Schnell machte sie sich auf in den Umkleideraum, den sie eigentlich nur als Abstellplatz verwendete, legte ihre Tasche mitsamt Autoschlüssel, Handy und ihrer Geldbörse in den Spint und schritt schnell zu ihrer Position, ihre beiden Co-Mitarbeiter Kathryn und Theresa schon auf ihren Plätzen. Kaum stand sie ein paar wenige Sekunden, wurde sie von einem indischen Pärchen angesprochen, wohin sie denn gehen müssten, um zu Gate 47 zu gelangen. Danach eine finnische Geschäftsfrau, die schleunigst zu _FinAir_ musste, das aber von ihrem Standpunkt aus eine Weile zu gehen war. Sich hastig bedankend, lief sie eilig in die Richtung, in die Ruby gezeigt hatte. Als nächstes kam eine sehr alte, britische Frau auf sie zu, die sich so gut wie gar nicht mit Flughafen auskannte. Ruby bat ihr an, sie zu begleiten, was sie dankend in Anspruch nahm.

Nach fast zwanzig Minuten, wovon sie zehn davon verbraucht hatte, der alten Dame zu erklären, dass Flugzeuge grundsätzlich sicher wären, und es sie keiner Gefahr lief, aus dem Flugzeug hinausspringen zu müssen, trottete sie hinter einer Gruppe reisender Menschen hinterher. Zuerst hatte sie sie gar nicht bemerkt, dann wurde ihr erst klar, wie komisch sie eigentlich angezogen waren. Es waren drei von ihnen – zwei junge Männer und eine Frau. Die beiden Männer trugen beide einen schwarzen, langen Mantel, die Frau einen schwarzen Umhang, wie es ihr schien. _Sehr elegante Leute_, dachte sich Ruby und folgte ihnen einen Schritt langsamer. Zufälligerweise nahmen sie denselben Weg wie sie.

Einer der Männer drehte sich nach mehreren Schritten um und traf dabei Rubys Blick. Er hatte einen brünetten Lockenschopf, den er sich ein bisschen nach hinten gegellt hatte und braune Augen, auf die sie nur hastig einen Blick werfen konnte, bevor er sich wieder nach vorne drehte und sich zu dem Mann rechts neben sich drehte. Dieser drehte sich ebenfalls hastig um und traf Rubys Blick aufs Neue. Er hatte, so wie sie selbst, rote Haare und braune Augen. Er sah nicht so frech wie der andere Mann aus, aber hatte weiche Züge. Auch er drehte sich schnell wieder nach vorne und beugte sich nun zu der Frau, die nun in der Mitte zwischen den beiden ging. Diese schien kurz aufzulachen, dann nahm sie etwas, das wie ein zusammengerolltes Papier aussah, und schlug damit beiden Männern auf den Kopf. Ruby schüttelte den Kopf verwirrt und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich das nicht alles nur eingebildet hatte. Das kam schon hin und wieder vor, wenn man zu viele Bücher las und tagträumte. Aber nicht heute.

Was waren das für komische Gestalten? Und was machten sie auf dem Flughafen? Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und lief weiter, endlich zu stehen kommend. Von ihrem Standpunkt ausverfolgte sie mit ihren Augen, wo es die drei merkwürdigen Personen hin verschlug. Sie grinste fast boshaft, teils mitleidig, als sie merkte, wie die drei Mrs. Perkins anvisierten. Sie redeten eine Weile auf sie ein, bis die Alte auf Ruby zeigte. Alle drei drehten sich gleichzeitig um, Ruby verstand nicht ganz, was vor sich ging, und drehte sich ebenfalls um, die Situation missverstehen zu wollen, aber da war nicht als eine weiße, langweilige Wand. Warum wollten sie denn zu _ihr_? Waren sie wegen der Bankeinbrüche dar? Womöglich waren sie draufgekommen, dass sie eine spezielle Gabe hatte, und sie somit aufgespürt! Sie wog das Argument einen Moment lang ab und überlegte sich, dass sie auf der anderen Seite einfach nur irgendwelche Touristen waren, die wissen wollten, wohin sie gehen wollten. Und da Perkins so und so einen Hass auf Ruby hatte, hatte sie die drei zu ihr geschickt. Wohl eher wahrscheinlich.

Sie versuchte abgelenkt auszusehen, und sucht vergeblich nach Personen, denen sie schnell helfen konnte, sodass sie nicht mit den dreien sprechen musste. Aber als sie nur noch sieben Meter von ihr entfernt waren, konnte sie nicht anders, als die drei ausführlich zu mustern. Jetzt, da sie die drei besser betrachten konnte, fiel ihr auf, dass der Lockenschopf ein attraktives Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug, die Augenbrauen dünn und die frechen, funkelnden Augen betonend. Unter dem Mantel trug er ein weißes Hemd, eine dunkelblaue Krawatte und eine schwarze, faltige Hose. Der Rothaarige, der auf der linken Seite der Frau ging, trug ein abgetragen ausschauendes hellblaues Hemd und eine grün-orange gestreifte Krawatte, dazu ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose. Und die Frau in der Mitte, die sie bisher noch nicht genauer betrachtet hatte, hatte lange, wellige Haare und einen scharfen Blick. Ihr Mund war spitz und in der Hand hielt sie den zusammengerollten Papierzettel, darum herum ein rotes Band. Als sie nur vor Ruby zu stehen kamen, lächelte die Frau Ruby aufmunternd zu. Sie räusperte sich, ehe sie das rote Band von dem Pergament zog.

„Sind Sie Rubina Marie Waters?" Ruby nickte, ihre Stirn gerunzelt. Bevor die Brünetthaarige fortfahren konnte, fiel ihr Ruby ins Wort.

„Wer sind Sie alle, und was brauchen Sie von mir?" Die drei blickten alle zu Boden, offensichtlich wollte keiner von ihnen etwas davon preisgeben, oder sie versuchten, Worte dafür zu finden.

„Rubina, hör zu-" begann die Frau.

„Nennen Sie mich ruhig Ruby," lächelte Ruby. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber ein komisches Gefühl überkam sie, als sie die drei anschaute. Ein Gefühl, ja, es war fast wie… Zugehörigkeit.

„Okay. Nun… Ruby. Es gibt einige Dinge, die du noch nicht weißt. Du weißt sie nicht, weil dich nie jemand davon unterrichtet hatte. Also ist es keine Schande nichts zu wissen." Ruby schien nicht gerade erleuchtet davon. Sie stierte die Frau, die offensichtlich die Dominante schien, weiter an. Die Brünette selbst schien wortlos zu sein.

„Ach, wie unhöflich, wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Hermine Granger, das ist Ron Weasley," sie gestikulierte zu ihrer Linken zu dem rothaarigen Mann, „und das hier ist Cormac McLaggen." Sie deutete zu ihrer Rechten. Beide grüßten Ruby abermals.

„Ab jetzt wird die Sache kompliziert. Haben Sie Zeit auf vielleicht einen Kaffee?" Der Rothaarige verschluckte sich und hustete. „_Kaffee_? Der war noch nie ein gutes Omen," sagte er und brachte Hermine somit zum Lachen. „Heute nicht, Ron. Was halten Sie davon, Miss Waters?"

Ruby spähte hinter die drei Personen zu Mrs. Perkins, die sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete. „Uhm, ich denke, im Moment ist das keine so gute Idee. Meine Vorgesetzte ist schon ziemlich wütend auf mich, und wenn ich jetzt gehen würde, wäre ich vermutlich gefeuerte. Noch dazu kenne ich Sie nicht, also wenn ich das alles schon riskieren soll, müssen Sie mir schon einen guten Grund sagen."

Die Brünette schien wieder abzuwägen. Dann wandte sie sich an den gutaussehenden Mann zu ihrer Rechten und sagte, er solle ihre Vorgesetzt dazu bringen, Ruby gehen zu lassen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als ob sie ihn damit auf irgendetwas spezielles und geheimes, was sie sich vorher ausgemacht hatten, aufmerksam machen wollte. Der Mann grinste und nickte ihr zu.

„Was war das gerade eben?" fragte Ruby neugierig, Cormac hinterher sehend.

„Das worüber wir mit Ihnen sprechen müssen, Ruby. Du bist eine Hexe. Grund genug?"


End file.
